hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Randomly generated seasons (Hyperactive Edition)
Randomly generated seasons V.2 <- The prequel The sequel to 'Randomly generated seasons' is here! It takes place beginning in 2051 and going until 2080. Suddenly Atlantic seasons begin to get more active... MUCH more active. The naming lists have changed a lot in the last 30 years, but how much will they change in these 30 years? Let's find out... Thanks to LckyTUBA for the remixed version of my simulator -> https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/262955421/ This is a work in progress, and more will be added. Atlantic seasons 2051 ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:31/01/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<_62_km/h_(<_39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-130_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-155_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥156_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/05/2020 till:12/05/2020 color:TS text:Ana (TS) from:23/05/2020 till:26/05/2020 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:18/06/2020 till:24/06/2020 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:22/06/2020 till:03/07/2020 color:C3 text:Brian (C3) from:11/07/2020 till:13/07/2020 color:TS text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:15/07/2020 till:16/07/2020 color:TS text:Claudette (TS) from:21/07/2020 till:29/07/2020 color:C2 text:Danny (C2) from:29/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 color:TS text:Elsa (TS) from:01/08/2020 till:10/08/2020 color:C5 text:Fred (C5) from:08/08/2020 till:22/08/2020 color:C5 text:Glenda (C5) from:17/08/2020 till:26/08/2020 color:C1 text:Homer (C1) barset:break from:21/08/2020 till:28/08/2020 color:TD text:Eleven (TD) from:24/08/2020 till:26/08/2020 color:TD text:Twelve (TD) from:01/09/2020 till:08/09/2020 color:C4 text:Ida (C4) from:09/09/2020 till:18/09/2020 color:TS text:Jeremy (TS) from:19/09/2020 till:27/09/2020 color:C2 text:Kris (C2) from:21/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 color:C2 text:Larry (C2) from:26/09/2020 till:06/10/2020 color:TS text:Martha (TS) from:04/10/2020 till:15/10/2020 color:C4 text:Nicholas (C4) from:05/10/2020 till:12/10/2020 color:TS text:Odessa (TS) from:08/10/2020 till:20/10/2020 color:C4 text:Peter (C4) barset:break from:28/10/2020 till:06/11/2020 color:C1 text:Rose (C1) from:04/11/2020 till:05/11/2020 color:TS text:Sam (TS) from:17/11/2020 till:22/11/2020 color:TS text:Teresa (TS) from:10/12/2020 till:17/12/2020 color:C3 text:Victor (C3) from:12/12/2020 till:18/12/2020 color:TS text:Wanda (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:31/05/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December from:01/01/2021 till:31/01/2021 text:January 2052 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:617,30 text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" D: 25 // S: 21 // H: 12 // M: 7 ACE: 259 This season was the first since 2005 to use all the original names on the list up. But that's going to be a common occurrence from now on. It also ties 1933 for the highest ACE count. Category 5 Glenda produced an unprecedented 78 ACE, accounting for about 30% of the total. It moved through the Caribbean Sea, maintaining Category 5 status for several days and reached a record-tying 190 MPH in max sustained winds, and struck Mississippi as a Category 4. Overall it caused an estimated $96 billion in damages, cementing itself as one of the costliest hurricanes on record. Similarly, Category 5 Fred racked up a total of $48 billion in damages when it hit South Carolina still as a Category 4. Overall, the USA received 7 hurricane landfalls, 3 of which were at major hurricane intensity. Retired: Fred - Francis, Glenda - Gretchen, Ida - Imogen, Peter - Perry 2052 ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:31/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<_62_km/h_(<_39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-130_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-155_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥156_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/05/2020 till:10/05/2020 color:TS text:Alex (TS) from:03/06/2020 till:09/06/2020 color:C2 text:Bonnie (C2) from:04/07/2020 till:10/07/2020 color:TS text:Danielle (TS) from:05/07/2020 till:11/07/2020 color:TS text:Colin (TS) from:07/07/2020 till:13/07/2020 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:11/07/2020 till:18/07/2020 color:TS text:Edmund (TS) from:27/07/2020 till:05/08/2020 color:TS text:Fiona (TS) from:04/08/2020 till:14/08/2020 color:C3 text:Gary (C3) from:12/08/2020 till:24/08/2020 color:C3 text:Hermine (C3) from:17/08/2020 till:23/08/2020 color:TS text:Ian (TS) barset:break from:28/08/2020 till:08/09/2020 color:C4 text:Juana (C4) from:03/09/2020 till:15/09/2020 color:C1 text:Kent (C1) from:08/09/2020 till:20/09/2020 color:C3 text:Lisa (C3) from:10/09/2020 till:14/09/2020 color:TS text:Martin (TS) from:19/09/2020 till:27/09/2020 color:C2 text:Owen (C2) from:20/09/2020 till:29/09/2020 color:C1 text:Nina (C1) from:22/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 color:C4 text:Paula (C4) from:01/10/2020 till:14/10/2020 color:C4 text:Richard (C4) from:02/10/2020 till:09/10/2020 color:TS text:Shary (TS) from:09/10/2020 till:16/10/2020 color:C1 text:Virginie (C1) barset:break from:10/10/2020 till:17/10/2020 color:C1 text:Tobias (C1) from:18/10/2020 till:26/10/2020 color:C3 text:Walter (C3) from:30/10/2020 till:03/11/2020 color:TS text:Alpha (TS) from:03/11/2020 till:11/11/2020 color:C2 text:Beta (C2) from:19/11/2020 till:27/11/2020 color:C1 text:Gamma (C1) from:04/12/2020 till:08/12/2020 color:TS text:Delta (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:31/05/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:617,30 text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" D: 26 // S: 25 // H: 15 // M: 7 ACE: 231 Slightly more active than the previous season, but had no Category 5's. The worst storms were Paula, which made landfall in Nicaragua and managed to make a crossover into the Pacific Ocean before succumbing to hostile conditions; Richard, which made landfall in Texas as a Category 3 and Walter, which brushed the Yucatan Peninsula before making landfall in Louisiana. Overall, the US saw 6 hurricane landfalls, 1 of which was at major hurricane intensity. Retired: Paula - Penny, Richard - Rhett, Walter - Wallace 2053 ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:31/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<_62_km/h_(<_39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-130_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-155_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥156_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/05/2020 till:04/06/2020 color:TS text:Arlene (TS) from:19/06/2020 till:27/06/2020 color:C1 text:Brandon (C1) from:19/06/2020 till:24/06/2020 color:TS text:Cindy (TS) from:05/07/2020 till:12/07/2020 color:TS text:Don (TS) from:16/07/2020 till:27/07/2020 color:C1 text:Emily (C1) from:28/07/2020 till:04/08/2020 color:C1 text:Francis (C1) from:05/08/2020 till:12/08/2020 color:TS text:Gwen (TS) from:21/08/2020 till:02/09/2020 color:C4 text:Hank (C4) from:22/08/2020 till:02/09/2020 color:C3 text:Idalia (C3) from:26/08/2020 till:08/09/2020 color:C4 text:Jose (C4) barset:break from:07/09/2020 till:12/09/2020 color:C1 text:Katia (C1) from:12/09/2020 till:24/09/2020 color:C4 text:Lee (C4) from:14/09/2020 till:25/09/2020 color:C2 text:Margot (C2) from:20/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 color:C3 text:Nigel (C3) from:27/09/2020 till:03/10/2020 color:TS text:Ophelia (TS) from:05/10/2020 till:20/10/2020 color:C3 text:Philippe (C3) from:09/10/2020 till:19/10/2020 color:C1 text:Rina (C1) from:14/10/2020 till:20/10/2020 color:TS text:Sean (TS) from:30/10/2020 till:05/11/2020 color:C1 text:Tammy (C1) from:01/11/2020 till:05/11/2020 color:TS text:Vince (TS) barset:break from:01/11/2020 till:09/11/2020 color:C1 text:Whitney (C1) from:22/11/2020 till:26/11/2020 color:TS text:Alpha (TS) from:07/12/2020 till:11/12/2020 color:C1 text:Beta (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:31/05/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:617,30 text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" D: 23 // S: 23 // H: 15 // M: 6 ACE: 252 Although there were less hurricane impacts this time around, there were still some devastating ones. North Carolina in particular was struck by two majors. There were multiple long-lasting storms, such as Philippe which lasted 15 days. The worst storms were Hank and Lee, both of which hit North Carolina. All the other majors though caused negligible damage. Retired: Hank - Hubert, Lee - Lawrence 2054 ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:31/01/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<_62_km/h_(<_39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-130_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-155_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥156_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/05/2020 till:03/06/2020 color:TS text:Alberto (TS) from:26/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 color:TS text:Bridget (TS) from:19/07/2020 till:26/07/2020 color:C1 text:Cyril (C1) from:20/07/2020 till:23/07/2020 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:05/08/2020 till:06/08/2020 color:TS text:Dionne (TS) from:12/08/2020 till:16/08/2020 color:TS text:Ernesto (TS) from:14/08/2020 till:20/08/2020 color:C1 text:Francine (C1) from:25/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 color:TS text:Hope (TS) from:26/08/2020 till:07/09/2020 color:C5 text:Gavin (C5) from:04/09/2020 till:21/09/2020 color:C4 text:Isaac (C4) barset:break from:11/09/2020 till:13/09/2020 color:TD text:Eleven (TD) from:20/09/2020 till:28/09/2020 color:C3 text:Judith (C3) from:27/09/2020 till:03/10/2020 color:C4 text:Kirk (C4) from:01/10/2020 till:10/10/2020 color:C2 text:Michael (C2) from:02/10/2020 till:05/10/2020 color:TS text:Leslie (TS) from:09/10/2020 till:15/10/2020 color:TS text:Nadine (TS) from:14/10/2020 till:19/10/2020 color:TS text:Oscar (TS) from:21/10/2020 till:25/10/2020 color:TS text:Patty (TS) from:01/11/2020 till:05/11/2020 color:TS text:Rafael (TS) from:16/11/2020 till:19/11/2020 color:TS text:Sara (TS) barset:break from:02/12/2020 till:04/12/2020 color:TD text:Twenty-one (TD) from:14/12/2020 till:19/12/2020 color:TS text:Tony (TS) from:19/12/2020 till:28/12/2020 color:C1 text:Valerie (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:31/05/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December from:01/01/2021 till:31/01/2021 text:January 2055 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:617,30 text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" D: 23 // S: 20 // H: 8 // M: 4 ACE: 180 Still a very active season with 20 named storms, but the number of hurricanes and majors fell short of predictions, and many of the storms were weak and short-lived. Unlike the previous year, the Gulf Coast was battered this season with three of the season's four major hurricanes impacting the region. Isaac, the longest lasting storm of the season made two separate landfalls, in Cuba as a Category 4 and just north of Tampa Bay as a Cat 3. It then re-intensified into a Category 4 while out to sea. Gavin was one of the strongest hurricanes to ever hit Texas, at winds of 155 mph. Hurricanes Kirk and Michael worsened these impacts by making landfall near the Houston area. Retired: Gavin - George, Isaac - Irving, Kirk - Kurt, Michael - Mauro 2055 ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:31/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<_62_km/h_(<_39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-130_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-155_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥156_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/05/2020 till:18/05/2020 color:TD text:One (TD) from:07/06/2020 till:11/06/2020 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:19/06/2020 till:21/06/2020 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:02/07/2020 till:05/07/2020 color:TS text:Andrea (TS) from:24/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 color:C2 text:Barry (C2) from:12/08/2020 till:16/08/2020 color:C1 text:Chantal (C1) from:18/08/2020 till:26/08/2020 color:C4 text:Dorian (C4) from:27/08/2020 till:03/09/2020 color:C2 text:Eliza (C2) from:03/09/2020 till:19/09/2020 color:C3 text:Fernand (C3) from:09/09/2020 till:24/09/2020 color:C4 text:Ginger (C4) barset:break from:14/09/2020 till:25/09/2020 color:TS text:Humberto (TS) from:21/09/2020 till:02/10/2020 color:C2 text:Imelda (C2) from:25/09/2020 till:08/10/2020 color:C4 text:Jerry (C4) from:01/10/2020 till:11/10/2020 color:C3 text:Karen (C3) from:22/10/2020 till:30/10/2020 color:C2 text:Lorenzo (C2) from:02/11/2020 till:03/11/2020 color:TD text:Sixteen (TD) from:16/11/2020 till:20/11/2020 color:TS text:Melissa (TS) from:29/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 color:TD text:Eighteen (TD) from:08/12/2020 till:12/12/2020 color:TS text:Nestor (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:31/05/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:617,30 text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" D: 19 // S: 14 // H: 10 // M: 5 ACE: 203 A much less active season than the previous three, with only 14 named storms. However, it actually had more ACE than the previous season, at 203. The number of hurricane impacts was more limited, with only Dorian causing a significant amount of damage and deaths. There were multiple long-lasting storms which led to a high ACE. Retired: Dorian - Donovan 2056 ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:31/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<_62_km/h_(<_39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-130_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-155_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥156_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/05/2020 till:03/05/2020 color:TD text:One (TD) from:02/05/2020 till:06/05/2020 color:TS text:Alfonso (TS) from:03/06/2020 till:09/06/2020 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:24/06/2020 till:04/07/2020 color:C4 text:Bertha (C4) from:26/06/2020 till:29/06/2020 color:TS text:Claude (TS) from:01/07/2020 till:03/07/2020 color:TS text:Dolly (TS) from:04/07/2020 till:14/07/2020 color:C3 text:Edouard (C3) from:14/07/2020 till:23/07/2020 color:C3 text:Fay (C3) from:19/07/2020 till:27/07/2020 color:C1 text:Guido (C1) from:24/07/2020 till:04/08/2020 color:C4 text:Hilda (C4) barset:break from:06/08/2020 till:16/08/2020 color:C3 text:Ivory (C3) from:16/08/2020 till:26/08/2020 color:C3 text:Justine (C3) from:22/08/2020 till:28/08/2020 color:C1 text:Kyle (C1) from:28/08/2020 till:09/09/2020 color:C3 text:Laura (C3) from:02/09/2020 till:11/09/2020 color:C2 text:Marco (C2) from:02/09/2020 till:12/09/2020 color:C3 text:Nana (C3) from:12/09/2020 till:25/09/2020 color:C3 text:Omar (C3) from:16/09/2020 till:26/09/2020 color:C2 text:Paulette (C2) from:16/09/2020 till:27/09/2020 color:C3 text:Rene (C3) from:26/09/2020 till:06/10/2020 color:C4 text:Sally (C4) barset:break from:03/10/2020 till:10/10/2020 color:C1 text:Teddy (C1) from:13/10/2020 till:17/10/2020 color:TS text:Vicky (TS) from:29/10/2020 till:04/11/2020 color:C2 text:Wilfred (C2) from:07/11/2020 till:09/11/2020 color:TS text:Alpha (TS) from:13/11/2020 till:22/11/2020 color:C2 text:Beta (C2) from:28/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 color:TS text:Gamma (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:31/05/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:617,30 text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" D: 26 // S: 24 // H: 18 // M: 11 ACE: 271 With an incredible EIGHTEEN hurricanes, and ELEVEN majors, with an ACE of 271, 2056 is one for the record books so far. Smashing all hurricane and major hurricane records out the water, even tying those in the Eastern Pacific. From Edouard to Teddy, there was an uninterrupted streak of 15 consecutive hurricanes. Above average activity was consistent from start to finish, but activity did start to tail off by October with no major hurricanes forming afterwards. Multiple storms affected land, however they tended to be weaker ones rather than the majors, which mostly stayed out to sea. Bertha became the earliest forming Category 4 hurricane ever recorded, and by August there were already 4 majors. Bertha, although not directly impacting land at all, caused catastrophic flooding across the eastern US, killing 154 due to warnings not being issued for some areas most at risk. Hurricanes Rene, Sally and Wilfred all caused devastation in the US when they made landfall. Three category 2 or higher storms were active at two points throughout the season, the first occurrence ever. Retired: Bertha - Becky, Rene - Ronald, Sally - Suzanne 2057 ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:31/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<_62_km/h_(<_39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-130_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-155_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥156_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/05/2020 till:03/05/2020 color:TD text:One (TD) from:11/05/2020 till:17/05/2020 color:TS text:Ana (TS) from:29/05/2020 till:04/06/2020 color:TS text:Brandon (TS) from:20/06/2020 till:23/06/2020 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:13/07/2020 till:17/07/2020 color:C1 text:Claudette (C1) from:28/07/2020 till:02/08/2020 color:TD text:Six (TD) from:12/08/2020 till:21/08/2020 color:C1 text:Danny (C1) from:24/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 color:C2 text:Elsa (C2) from:31/08/2020 till:08/09/2020 color:C3 text:Francis (C3) from:07/09/2020 till:16/09/2020 color:C3 text:Gretchen (C3) barset:break from:09/09/2020 till:12/09/2020 color:C1 text:Homer (C1) from:14/09/2020 till:25/09/2020 color:C1 text:Imogen (C1) from:18/09/2020 till:27/09/2020 color:C2 text:Jeremy (C2) from:22/09/2020 till:02/10/2020 color:C3 text:Kris (C3) from:01/10/2020 till:10/10/2020 color:C3 text:Larry (C3) from:03/10/2020 till:08/10/2020 color:TS text:Martha (TS) from:06/10/2020 till:07/10/2020 color:TD text:Seventeen (TD) from:09/10/2020 till:13/10/2020 color:TS text:Nicholas (TS) from:25/10/2020 till:29/10/2020 color:TS text:Odessa (TS) from:26/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 color:C2 text:Perry (C2) barset:break from:10/11/2020 till:22/11/2020 color:C5 text:Rose (C5) from:24/11/2020 till:02/12/2020 color:C2 text:Sam (C2) from:07/12/2020 till:14/12/2020 color:C1 text:Teresa (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:31/05/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:617,30 text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" D: 23 // S: 19 // H: 14 // M: 5 ACE: 202 Although less active than the previous season, this year featured one of the only Category 5 hurricanes ever recorded in November. Although it weakened considerably before its Texas landfall it still caused huge damage across the Caribbean. Louisiana was impacted by multiple hurricanes this season. Retired: Rose - Rhoda 2058 ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:31/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<_62_km/h_(<_39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-130_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-155_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥156_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/05/2020 till:07/05/2020 color:TS text:Alex (TS) from:07/05/2020 till:15/05/2020 color:TS text:Bonnie (TS) from:30/05/2020 till:04/06/2020 color:TS text:Colin (TS) from:31/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:10/06/2020 till:12/06/2020 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:06/07/2020 till:10/07/2020 color:TS text:Danielle (TS) from:15/07/2020 till:25/07/2020 color:C1 text:Edmund (C1) from:20/07/2020 till:28/07/2020 color:C3 text:Fiona (C3) from:02/08/2020 till:12/08/2020 color:C1 text:Gary (C1) from:02/08/2020 till:09/08/2020 color:C1 text:Hermine (C1) barset:break from:10/08/2020 till:19/08/2020 color:TS text:Juana (TS) from:11/08/2020 till:21/08/2020 color:C2 text:Ian (C2) from:15/08/2020 till:27/08/2020 color:C3 text:Kent (C3) from:23/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 color:C2 text:Lisa (C2) from:31/08/2020 till:11/09/2020 color:C4 text:Martin (C4) from:08/09/2020 till:15/09/2020 color:C1 text:Nina (C1) from:18/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 color:C4 text:Owen (C4) from:24/09/2020 till:05/10/2020 color:C3 text:Penny (C3) from:01/10/2020 till:16/10/2020 color:C4 text:Rhett (C4) from:03/10/2020 till:13/10/2020 color:TS text:Shary (TS) barset:break from:09/10/2020 till:13/10/2020 color:TS text:Tobias (TS) from:25/10/2020 till:28/10/2020 color:C1 text:Virginie (C1) from:28/10/2020 till:03/11/2020 color:TS text:Wallace (TS) from:13/11/2020 till:19/11/2020 color:TS text:Alpha (TS) from:14/11/2020 till:19/11/2020 color:TS text:Beta (TS) from:27/11/2020 till:05/12/2020 color:C2 text:Gamma (C2) from:02/12/2020 till:06/12/2020 color:C1 text:Delta (C1) from:10/12/2020 till:13/12/2020 color:TS text:Epsilon (TS) from:15/12/2020 till:19/12/2020 color:TS text:Zeta (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:31/05/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:617,30 text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" D: 29 // S: 27 // H: 15 // M: 6 ACE: 239 A much more active season than the previous year and was just 1 below 2005 for most named storms. Unlike the previous year however the impacts were more confined to weaker storms, with the exception of Owen which moved through Puerto Rico as a Category 2. Retired: Owen - Oswald 2059 ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:31/01/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<_62_km/h_(<_39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-130_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-155_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥156_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/05/2020 till:30/05/2020 color:TD text:One (TD) from:22/06/2020 till:23/06/2020 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:26/06/2020 till:05/07/2020 color:C2 text:Arlene (C2) from:14/07/2020 till:19/07/2020 color:TS text:Brandon (TS) from:17/07/2020 till:26/07/2020 color:C4 text:Cindy (C4) from:02/08/2020 till:06/08/2020 color:TS text:Don (TS) from:13/08/2020 till:26/08/2020 color:C4 text:Emily (C4) from:25/08/2020 till:05/09/2020 color:C4 text:Francis (C4) from:27/08/2020 till:12/09/2020 color:C4 text:Gwen (C4) from:01/09/2020 till:11/09/2020 color:C4 text:Hubert (C4) barset:break from:12/09/2020 till:17/09/2020 color:TS text:Idalia (TS) from:12/09/2020 till:16/09/2020 color:C1 text:Jose (C1) from:18/09/2020 till:29/09/2020 color:C3 text:Katia (C3) from:22/09/2020 till:02/10/2020 color:C4 text:Lawrence (C4) from:24/09/2020 till:26/09/2020 color:TD text:Fifteen (TD) from:02/10/2020 till:09/10/2020 color:TS text:Margot (TS) from:10/10/2020 till:20/10/2020 color:C2 text:Nigel (C2) from:13/10/2020 till:19/10/2020 color:C2 text:Ophelia (C2) from:14/10/2020 till:23/10/2020 color:TS text:Philippe (TS) from:05/11/2020 till:11/11/2020 color:C1 text:Rina (C1) barset:break from:17/11/2020 till:21/11/2020 color:C1 text:Sean (C1) from:03/12/2020 till:08/12/2020 color:C1 text:Tammy (C1) from:30/12/2020 till:04/01/2021 color:TS text:Vince (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:31/05/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December from:01/01/2021 till:31/01/2021 text:January 2060 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:617,30 text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" D: 23 // S: 20 // H: 14 // M: 7 ACE: 249 A very destructive season with multiple powerful storms, especially in August and September. The worst storms were Emily, Gwen and Lawrence, which all caused devastation after hitting the US at hurricane intensity. Gwen also hit Haiti and Cuba as a hurricane. Tropical Storm Vince lasted into January 2060, a rare occurrence. Retired: Emily - Eve, Gwen - Gina, Lawrence - LucasCategory:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Randomly generated seasons